Imagine Being With Jo After The Hellhounds Attack
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Tag to 5x10. The reader is with Jo after the hellhounds attack and has to tell Ellen what happened to her daughter. Sam and Dean are there to comfort her. Fluff.


"Hellhounds." Jo stated, peering round the wall.

The sound of growling could be heard from down the street.

"So these are useless then." Y/N sighed, looking down at their guns.

"What are we gonna' do?" She asked.

"There's no point hiding girls." Came a voice. "Come on."

Their eyes widened.

"I'm waiting."

Rolling her eyes, Y/N walked out from their hiding place and into the road.

Meg was stood with her arms crossed, the puddles on the ground around her moving slightly from where the hellhounds were.

"Jo, Y/N…what a lovely surprise." She grinned.

"What do you want, Meg?" Y/N asked, sick of her crap.

"Ever heard of the saying…" She began.

Y/N cut her off as she shot her in the chest with her gun.

Jo's eyes widened.

Meg looked down at the bullet hole before her eyes slowly rose to meet Y/N's. "This is a new jacket." She stated.

"You're stalling." Y/N stated, ignoring her.

Meg smiled before cocking her head to the side. "She's a smart one."

"What are you stalling, Meg?" Y/N asked.

"It's more like who." Meg then looked down. "I got told to stall. I didn't get told that I had to keep you alive." She clicked her fingers. "Boys. They're all yours."

Growling could be heard.

Y/N's eyes widened. "Run!" She screamed before pushing Jo in front of her and sprinting off.

The hellhounds were close on their tail.

Beginning to fire off shots in the general direction of the hellhounds, Y/N hoped to hit at least one of them.

"Y/N, come on!" Jo shouted.

Suddenly something grabbed hold of Y/N's ankle causing her to fall to the ground.

"Y/N!" Jo screamed as she ran back over.

"Jo, no!" Y/N screamed as she tried to back away from the hellhounds.

Jo fired off shots but out of nowhere, a hellhound appeared and sliced a claw down her side causing her to scream out in pain.

"No!" Y/N screamed, scrambling to her feet and sprinting over to her. Y/N struggled to lift Jo into her arms but found that the adrenaline was definitely helping. Sprinting off down the street as fast as she could, Y/N soon found a store and rushed inside, dropping Jo down on the floor as they got inside. Using herself as a barricade to block the doors, Y/N reached across to one of the aisles and grabbed a tub of salt. Drawing a line with it, the hits stopped and everything went silent.

"Y/N…" Jo moaned lightly.

"I'm coming, Jo, I'm coming…" Y/N tried to keep her tone calm as she grabbed some chain and wrapped it around the handles of the door before locking it in place. She then rushed to Jo and dropped down to her knees beside her. "Oh god…oh god…" Taking off her coat and shirt, Y/N bundled them up. Gently placing the coat under her head to act as a pillow, Y/N then held the shirt against the wound to try and stop the flow of blood.

"Y/N…you need to get out of here." Jo stated.

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. I can fix this. I'll get us out of here."

Jo sighed. "Y/N, I can't feel my legs…we both know that I'm not going to get out of here. But you can."

"No…" Y/N shook her head once again, tears now starting to fall.

Jo smiled, tears falling down her cheeks now too. "I have a plan, but I'm gonna' need your help…"

"Jo…no…"

"Let them all in, then get out of here. I'll do the rest."

"Jo…stop it." Y/N stated bluntly.

"Y/N!" She shouted.

She stayed silent.

"I am going to die, but I'll be damned if you're gonna' die with me." Jo stated sternly. "You're my friend, I'm not going to watch you die…" She paused. "I won't…"

"What do you want me to do?" Y/N asked after taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>After constructing the bomb, YN fed the wire across the floor to Jo before sitting down next to her.

"Done it?" She asked in a weak tone.

Y/N nodded before holding up the doorbell that was standing in for a button on the detonator. Lifting up Jo's hand, Y/N placed the detonator in it, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so.

"It's not your fault, Y/N." Jo stated.

"Shut up." Y/N mumbled.

"It's true…"

"I said shut up!" She shouted. "All of this was my fault! I was supposed to be watching out for you." Y/N stated. "If I hadn't have been stupid enough to get grabbed by that hellhound, none of this would have happened."

Jo lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "It was my choice."

"Don't say that…please…don't say that…"

"I chose to save you. Me, Y/N. It's my fault. So stop blaming yourself." Jo glanced at the door before back at Y/N. "I'm sorry."

And that's when Y/N broke down. Wrapping her arms around Jo, she never wanted to let go.

Jo did the same.

When they both eventually pulled away, Y/N knew that this was it.

"Tell my Mom for me, will ya'?" Jo asked.

Y/N nodded. "She's gonna' string me up for this." She answered weakly with a light smirk.

Jo smirked too.

"I'll see you up there." Y/N smiled weakly.

Jo nodded.

Taking a breath, Y/N walked over to the door and kicked away the salt before opening the lock. She then turned and glanced at Jo one last time.

"Go…" She mouthed.

Y/N nodded before running off through the shop and out the back.

What Y/N hadn't anticipated was the large warehouse behind the shop which she had to contend with before she could get out. Sprinting down the aisles, Y/N eventually came to the back door. Opening it, she heard the sound of the explosion before she found herself tumbling through the air for a few brief seconds.

**Everything went black.**

* * *

><p>"Gah…" YN moaned lightly as her surroundings came back to her. Flickering her eyes half open, Y/N could see the yellow, dancing flames of the store. Lifting her head up slightly, Y/N could see a small spot of blood on the ground. Shakily put a hand to the side of her face, she winced when it came into contact with something sticky. Looking down, it was blood.

Pushing herself up slightly, Y/N dragged herself over to the wall and slumped back against it, resting her head against the bricks.

"Y/N!…" She heard a familiar voice scream in the distance.

"Y/N!…" Screamed another.

Footsteps could be heard sprinting over.

"Y/N!" Sam and Dean knelt down in front of her.

Y/N smiled slightly at the sight of them before she buried herself against Sam's chest as she began to sob.

Sam immediately wrapped her arms around her protectively before he began to gently stroke her back in reassurance. "It's okay, Y/N…It's okay…"

"No…" She shook her head. "It's not okay…It's not okay…"

Dean looked across at the flames pouring from the building. Noticing the absence of Jo, his eyes widened. "Y/N…" He began. "…where's Jo?"

Y/N's sobs became harder.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face as realisation kicked in. Turning to his little brother, who had an equally shocked expression, Dean sighed. "We need to call Ellen."

Sam nodded before he wrapped an arm around Y/N's waist and scooped her up into a bridal carry. Looking down at her, Sam heart wrenched at how broken she looked. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Sam held Y/N close against his chest as he followed his brother back to the Impala.

* * *

><p>"I killed her…" YN's tone was weak.

"Y/N…" Ellen began.

"I killed my best friend…" She looked up, eyes tear filled.

"You didn't kill her, the demon did."

"I might aswell have. I mean, she wasn't dead. I made her a bomb, opened the doors to let the hellhounds in then made a run for it. I placed the detonator in her hand."

"Y/N, stop it!" Ellen's tone became sterner. "This wasnt your fault."

"Stop it!" Y/N growled loudly in anger. "Stop being so nice to me! Stop treating me like you don't hate me because of this! Stop looking at me like you actually want to help me! Just stop it!" She screamed those last three words.

Ellen didn't say anything.

"Come on! Scream at me, tear me up! Do something!" Y/N shook her head . "For fuck sake!" She shouted. "I killed your daughter" Her voice became softer. "I killed Jo…" Y/N paused. "I killed her!" She screamed in Ellen's face.

Ellen slapped her across the face.

Y/N stood in silence for a few seconds, before she broke down. Tears fell heavy down her cheeks as she began to sob. Y/N soon found herself being gathered into Ellen's arms as she pulled her daughter's best friend against her in a tight, warm embrace as they both cried. "I'm sorry…" Y/N whimpered over and over again.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Ellen cood softly as she stroked her hair. "It's okay…it's okay…" She pressed a long kiss to the top of Y/N's head. "None of this is your fault, Y/N." Her tone was reassuring but weak. "None of it."


End file.
